sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
THUG Pro
THUG Pro (Tony Hawk's Underground: Pro) is a total conversion mod of Tony Hawk's Underground 2, using its gameplay as the basis for an all-encompassing collection of levels from every original Neversoft game in the series for use in single-player and online multiplayer gameplay. The mod is in beta status, under current development, and has been continuously updated since its initial beta release in 2013. The mod is free to download, but Underground 2 must be installed. Gameplay THUG Pro, being a mod of Underground 2, has similar gameplay to that of the sixth generation-era entries in the Tony Hawk game series. The mod focuses on online multiplayer as its main game mode and there is no single-player campaign. Its only single-player mode is "Freeskate"/"High Score Run", which allows players to practice for online play. Online multiplayer consists of all traditional game types found in past Tony Hawk games. Development The mod's first official beta release was on August 10, 2013. In its initial release, the mod featured all levels from Tony Hawk's Underground and its sequel Underground 2, as well as custom park themes from Pro Skater 4 and American Wasteland. In January 2014, all levels from Pro Skater 4 were added. The recent beta has added new levels such as "Atlanta", "Santa Cruz", and "Vans Park" from American Wasteland, "High School", "Fun Park", and "City Center" from the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PSP versions of Project 8, "Andy's Room" from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure, the Pro Skater 3 versions of "Warehouse" and "Burnside", and "Roswell" and "Chicago" from Pro Skater. On December 13, 2015, the rest of the Pro Skater 3 levels were added. Versions for macOS and Linux, based on Wine, were posted in the forums, but as of 2019 the download links for these versions are broken. The game can still be installed manually in Wine. In a 2018 interview with Vice, developer Morten Larson detailed long-term plans for the future of THUG Pro, including mod support, new levels, a "Create-A-Theme" mode, custom soundtracks, and a higher resolution visual overhaul. All features made their way into the version was released on June 28th before being quickly updated once more to fix a bug where it crashed upon launch. In the update, included is the ability to import custom levels and soundtracks, most secret skaters spanning from Pro Skater 3 to Underground 1, and three new levels; Minneapolis from THPS1, Marsielle from THPS2, and Santa Monica from American Wasteland. A freecam mode has also been introduced, having been in earlier builds but was removed due to an exploitable glitch. Reception At the time of the mod's initial beta launch, Luke Plunkett of Kotaku was optimistic about the idea of all levels in the series being available for online play. In reviews of the critically panned 2015 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5, reviewers cited THUG Pro as a more enjoyable and affordable Tony Hawk's Pro Skater experience. In response to Activision's lack of support of the series, the now-defunct Pro Skater 5 developer, Robomodo, recommended THUG Pro to fans on Twitter as an alternative to Pro Skater 5. References External links * Official site * THPSX.com Category:2013 video games Underground: Pro Category:Video game mods Category:Sports video games set in the United States Category:Video games set in Australia Category:Video games set in Berlin Category:Video games set in Germany Category:Video games set in New Orleans Category:Video games set in Spain Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set in Canada Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in Brazil Category:Windows games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Software derived from or incorporating Wine Category:Fangames